now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Brooks
'Nicknames' Scar, Lett, Letty, Ana, Brooks, Mama Bear, Scarlett O'Hara (By Phil), Psylocke (By Phil), Emma Frost (By Phil), Pigmy Rattlesnake (Generally by someone from the Ranch), and Cottonmouth (Again generally by someone from the Ranch) 'Early Life' Scarlett was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. She grew up on her family's ranch the Triple B. The Triple B stood for Badalamenti her grandmother's maiden name, Braddock, and Bowyer her mother's maiden name. She's the oldest daughter of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. She also had parents in those who worked closely with her dad on the ranch. She's also the niece of Clint Bowyer. Scarlett was close with Alan and Jack her two younger brothers. She was also close with a lot of the children on the ranch. Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux used Scarlett as a confidant. She would come to Scarlett after people had been mean to her because she'd been adopted by the Deveraux family. Scarlett would proceed to beat those people up, but she never told Gabrielle that she did it. She also would sometimes hear Conner Stovall talking with his older brother Jason about people who had been mean to him because their uncle had raised them. Scarlett would beat those beat up to without telling Conner she did it. Jesse Stovall, Mark Harper, Blaine Dixson, Murdock Johnson, Trace Carter, Alastair Deveraux, Chase Cox, and Luke Taylor always covered for her after she beat people up because she'd come home with bruises and bloody knuckles. Scarlett broke her first horse at the age of ten. Mark Harper and Jesse Stovall had a hard time breaking the horse. So Scarlett came home from school just as Mark and Jesse were taking a break. Scarlett had a feeling about that horse. Scarlett walked toward the corral and dropped her backpack outside of it. She got in through the break in the fence. Scarlett was letting the horse get to know her when her mother started yelling. Mark and Jesse hurried back out and had issues opening the gate. Scarlett told them to stop because they were agitating the horse. She then proceeded to break the horse. When she'd finished Jesse lifted her out of the pen. When she got back to the house she ended up getting grounded because she wasn't supposed to do things like that. Secretly her dad was very proud of her. Mark and Jesse were to. From that point Scarlett's job around the ranch became helping with the horses. Scarlett's watched wrestling with her father since she was little. It was another way for the two to bond. She also watched wrestling with her brothers Alan and Jack. It became a passion and would lead her down an interesting road. Scarlett went to the University of Tennessee and got a degree in Animal Science. 'Wrestling Career' When Andy went off to the Ring of Honor School in 2004 Scarlett, Marc, and Alice followed him. From there they some how managed to get into Ring of Honor. Scarlett spent most of her Ring of Honor career wrestling with the boys. She would sometimes work with Lily or Kristina, but it was mostly the boys. Sometimes by herself or others with Marc, Andy, or Alice. Scarlett had to take a brief break from wrestling in February of 2005 because she'd gotten pregnant. The father was Adam Sanders one of the wrestlers that had been in the same class as Scarlett and her siblings. On August 10th, 2005 Scarlett had Blaine Zachariah Braddock. She went back to wrestling a few months later. Scarlett was happy with her place in Ring of Honor until 2011. It was then the WWE got in touch with her and her siblings. At that point Scarlett with a little practice and some old videos was already doing the GTS. The WWE brought Scarlett in to work a dark match in March of 2011. The dark match went well and after the dark match she was walking backstage with Blaine. Blaine was talking a mile a minute about how excited he was when he ran into CM Punk. Blaine froze and Scarlett looked between the two. Granted she did check Punk out a little, but he totally did the same thing. Scarlett got Blaine to unfreeze and apologize. Punk accepted it and then asked for Scarlett's number. (The rest is history or so they say) Scarlett then settled into contract negotiations with the WWE. It actually ended up stalling out for a bit. Simply because she used the GTS and they weren't sure about having two people doing the same move and having it named the same thing. So Scarlett ended up playing phone tag for a while with Kenta Kobayashi, since that's where she started with her GTS, to see if she could tweak the name a little. She got the okay and began calling it Take a Nap or TAN for short. Her contract went through in August of 2011. She left Ring of Honor as a Face with her siblings who also had contracts. She made her debut on August 14th, 2011 at the SummerSlam pay-per-view with her sister Alice against Aurora and Gwyneth and Lily and Kristina for the Divas Tag Team Championship. Scarlett and Alice didn't walk away with the belts. She was on RAW the next night this time walking out with CM Punk. She mainly appeared as he valet and sometimes wrestled alongside him or on her own. She did get involved in the R-Truth and Miz feud with Triple H was involved in as well. It was one of her first feuds, but it would be her last. Going into 2012 she knew her place which was following Punk anywhere and through anything. It all started when Chris Jericho started bringing Punk's family into a feud. He even brought Scarlett into it. In the end that turned into two matches at WrestleMania. Scarlett versus Michelle in a Bra and Panties match for the Divas Championship and Punk versus Chris for the WWE championship. Scarlett walked away with the Divas Championship when all was said and done and Punk walked away with his belt. It continued on after WrestleMania. Scarlett ended up with an impromptu whiskey bath along with Blaine. Scarlett stood by Punk for everything. She sat ringside at Extreme Rules and only got involved in Punk's street fight against Jericho when he'd gotten in her face. Scarlett had thrown her Sprite in Jericho's face. Once the feud ended with Jericho Scarlett ended up in a brief minifeud with Cynthia Bryan. That ended after a Raleigh Street Fight with Bra and Panties rules. Scarlett won and kept her belt. Scarlett had to stand quietly and watch AJ flirt with Punk. She didn't really like that. She did nothing until AJ not only kissed Punk, again, but pushed him through a table. That was when Scarlett gave AJ a TAN for her troubles. Scarlett lost her belt in June to Nadya Ragan. Simply because Scarlett had to go out. Scarlett was pregnant again, but she continued to walk with Punk. She couldn't do anything physically, but she was there. Scarlett didn't like Paul Heyman being brought in. She didn't really trust the guy. Her and Paul mixed like oil and vinegar. It wasn't good. They started getting along finally after Hell in a Cell. After her breakdown at the end of Hell in a Cell her father had sent Greg Harper to make sure that she was okay. It was with Greg there that her and Paul finally got to get along. It was still rocky, but it was better. In December of 2012 Scarlett went down to NXT and got into contact with three wrestlers that she would bring up when she saw fit. Also in December she had her twin daughters. She had to quickly get back into the ring as Nadya's way out because Nadya was pregnant. Scarlett was Divas Champion again and she was making sure that Punk kept his title. It was easier with Greg and Jack there to help. Scarlett was pissed after the Royal Rumble where Rock won the WWE Championship. It was then she decided to bring up her three friends from NXT. The next night on RAW she introduced them and said the Society of Ingiustiza was in place. From there she lost control of who ended up in the Society. The beginnings of a feud with the Shield was started the Monday before Elimination Chamber when the Shield jumped her after weeks of threatening tweets. She also ended up with a bloody nose courtesy of Seth Rollins's misplaced boot to her face. Scarlett "defended" her belt with Bysshe Manning defending hers along with Savannah-Grace Harvick and Cadence Speed defending theirs the same match. In the end Paige became one half of the Divas Tag Team Champions and chose Sheila as her partner. Scarlett and her Society jumped Shield after their victory following a kidnapping attempt on Kamden. Scarlett was then ringside for Punk's match against the Rock. Scarlett had to field a crying Briella at the same time. Scarlett didn't like the Rock wining, but bigger things were coming her way. Scarlett and her Society have been fighting with the Shield and it's coming to a head at WrestleMania. Scarlett and the girls are going to run Marissa Lawaler through a gauntlant match. With Scarlett at the end with the belt on the line. Scarlett also has to worry about Phil taking on Undertaker. Scarlett beat Rissa Lawler to retain and was there to cheer for her husband during his match. The next night Scarlett set up a 3-on-1 handicap tryout match for Adam Sanders. Her boys won. When Punk left Scarlett stayed on the road and kept an eye on everything. Scarlett stepped back into the ring versus boys at Extreme Rules where she faced Dean, Seth, and Roman with Jake and Oliver. They walked away victorious. Scarlett kept up with her busy lifestyle and wanted to pummel Paul Heyman on two seperate occasions. The first was when he agreed to the match with Chris Jericho at Payback for Punk. Scarlett got in his face regardless of Brock being there. Scarlett was allowed at the contract signing and signed the contract as well. She was also suprised when Phoenix brought both Scarlett and Dean into the ring to announce that Dean would be defending his US title against Scarlett with the stipulation that if the Shield showed up at any point Dean would automatically forfeit his title to Scarlett and if the Society of Ingiustiza showed up at any point Scarlett would automatically forfeit her title to Rissa Lawler. Scarlett and Dean agreed and Scarlett walked away from the announcement to stress how important it was to her Society that they stay in the back no matter what happens at Payback. Scarlett was nervous heading into Payback. Julie at alterations surprised Scarlett with a coat. A coat that looked like a feminized version of Loki's coat from Avengers (middle one , another , and another one ). Scarlett was excited, but didn't wear it to her match for the Divas Championship against AJ. Scarlett was surprised at the reaction she got from Chicago. Scarlett beat AJ and went to the back to change for her street fight. Scarlett was told at gorilla that she had new music coming her way. Scarlett was in blue jeans, and a green shirt that said "Proud Member of Loki's Army Since" on the front with a picture of Loki's helmet and on the back below S. Punk on her shoulders was the number 15 and yrs. in a smaller font next to it. Scarlett was also wearing her coat and a pair of cowboy boots. Dean went first and then her music went. Scarlett was suprised to hear Loki's Kneel before the beginning of Dead Bite. Scarlett almost groaned when she heard it before "Kill Everyone" played. Scarlett smiled and walked out to see Chicago kneeling as well as Avery and Chioda. Dean looked bored. Scarlett came out and took her coat off. She handed it to Kamden and Blaine for safekeeping before getting in the ring. She touched Avery and Chioda's arms so they stood. Avery did the announcing and got the hell out of dodge. Chioda showed them the US Title before it was handed out and there was the bell. Scarlett and Dean didn't hold back. They threw everything at each other. In fact both of them ended up bloody before Scarlett locked on Break the Silence and Dean tapped. Much like when she'd won the Divas Championship the first time she didn't realize what was happening until Chioda was pulling her off and handing her the belt. Scarlett smiled and on que Loki told everyone to kneel and they all did. Scarlett grabbed her coat from her boys and went to the back with Chicago chanting her name. She got to the back and got stitched up before getting changed to accompany Punk for his match. Scarlett wore her coat for that match. Scarlett didn't trust Paul when he made the apology to Punk. She'd said it, but Punk trusted him again. Scarlett didn't and knew she, Jack, and Greg would have to keep on their toes. They were right when Punk started fighting Brock. Scarlett worries about him, but she was there and would continue to be there for everything. Scarlett on the first Smackdown of 2014 was orignially just supposed to be a guest commentator. She was doing it with Dean and she was anatagonizing him because it was fun. Then the Shield attacked the Usos and Scarlett got involved and that brought Punk out. Vickie then made a eight-man tag team match. Scarlett, Punk, and the Usos versus four members of the Shield. Scarlett didn't walk out with Punk instead she did her own entrance. Scarlett wasn't tagged in much, but at the end she picked Adam Sanders up at the same time Punk picked up Dean and the two nailed Dean and Adam with a GTS and TAN respectively and got the pinfall. Scarlett was happy and it felt so good to put her knee to Adam's face. Scarlett also went to save Roddy when the Shield started mouthing off at him. She was happy to put her title in Adam's face. And by title it was her US title. 'Personal Life' Scarlett is the eldest daughter and eldest child of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. She's close with all of her siblings, but she's closer to Jack and Alan. Scarlett since she worked with the horses has been to the sets of three movies. Thor, The Scorpion King 3, and War Horse. On the sets of Thor and War Horse she ended up striking up an unlikely friendship with Tom Hiddleston. They go out for lunches or dinners with her family of course. Scarlett has a son from a previous relationship. Blaine Zachariah Braddock Brooks who was born on August 10th, 2005. Scarlett ended up dating Phil Brooks after her dark match appearance in March of 2011. They're opposites, but you know what they say about opposites. They got engaged on August 5th, 2011. They got married on March 8th, 2012 at the Triple B. They had receptions at the Triple B which became the Quad B, in Emporia, Kansas, and Chicago, Illionis. In 2012 Scarlett and Phil also started the adoption process. They had a little boy placed in their family that instantly won the two over. On October 7th, 2012 it became official that the little boy was theirs. Kamden Archer Brandyn Brooks. His birthday is April 7th, 2007. On December 17th, 2012 in Philadelphia, PA Scarlett and Phil welcomed the newest additions to the family. Sienna Mia and Briella Brynlee Brooks were born. Scarlett and her family is currently not on speaking terms with Andrew. On February 18th, 2013 Scarlett made the decision to become Straight Edge. She'd never really enjoyed drinking besides it felt right. On March 4th, 2013 while Raw was on the air Scarlett got a call from Kamden's caseworker. She'd found out that Kamden had ADD. Scarlett and Phil are working on it. On October 31st, 2013 Phil and Scarlett became parents of Laci Bethaney Elektra Brooks. On October 24th, 2013 Ariel, Styxx, and Max were placed with Scarlett and Phil. On December 17th, 2013 follwoing the taping for the Christmas RAW Phil and Scarlett got a call from Chicago. They went to Chicago and picked up three very important papers that they wrapped and put in Styxx, Ariel, and Max's stockings for Christmas Eve. The papers were the finalization of their adoption. Siblings: Elliot Braddock Danver (Brother) Sky Braddock Danver (Brother) Marc Braddock (Brother) Julia Braddock (Sister-in-law) Andrew Braddock (Brother) Barbie Blank Braddock (Sister-in-law) Alice Braddock Griffiths (Sister) Barri Griffiths (Brother-in-law) Nick Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Phoebe Griffiths Nemeth (Sister-in-law) Gavin Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Catrin Griffiths (Sister-in-law) Ryan Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Alan Braddock (Brother) Nicole Braddock Keselowski (Sister) Brad Keselowski (Brother-in-law) Brian Keselowski (Brother-in-law) Jack Braddock (Brother) Chez (Sister-in-law) Chaleen (Sister-in-law) Charlie (Brother-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' *TAN – Take A Nap (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) *Pentagram choke *Grenade (modified inverted surfboard with a double wristlock) *Punk Out (Springboard Bulldog) *Break the Silence (Anaconda Vise) *Wolf Attack (Powerbomb (Kasey), Neckbreaker (Jamie) combination) *Streets Empty (Powerbomb (Cody), Double Knee backbreaker (Jamie) combination) *Pause (belly to back suplex (Diana), neckbreaker (Jamie) combination) *Cult Classic (Russian legsweep (Punk), Neckbreaker (Jamie) combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Fortune's Guardians (With Marc and Andrew) *Fortune Princessess (With Alice) *Jamie Fortune and Kasey Fortune (Scarlett and Marc) *Jamie Fortune and Cody Fortune (Scarlett and Andrew) *CM Punk and Scarlett Punk *The Soceity Of Ingiustiza (Leader) 'Wrestlers Managed' *CM Punk *The Soceity Of Ingiustiza 'Managers' *CM Punk *Paul Heyman *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Wrestlers Trained' *Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux *Bryce Dixson *Zach Dixson *Trace Johnson *Simon Johnson *Jaden Deveraux *Tyler Taylor *Kevin Carter *Yugi Carter *Tristian Carter *Carver Carter *Joey Maddox *Jamie Maddox *Jason Stovall *Conner Stovall *Sheila Dixson *Holly-Grace Dixson *Grace Johnson *Olivia Johnson *Lauren Harper 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *2 Time WWE Divas Champion (Current) *1 time United States Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Shake Senora by Pitbull feat T-Pain and Sean Paul (Singles Theme 1) *Grenade by Bruno Mars (Singles Theme 2) *Grenade by Alex Boye (Singles Theme 3) *Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme 4) *Cult of Personality by Living Colour (Used when teaming with or Valeting for Punk) *Pause by Pitbull (Fortune Princesses' theme) *Raised by Wolves by Falling In Reverse (Used with Kasey) *Keep The Streets Empty For Me by Fever Ray (Used with Cody) *The Wolf by Fever Ray (Fortune's Guardians) *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Tattoos/Piercings' Three piercings in right upper ear, one in each tragus, two in both earlobes, and a belly button piercing. A sleeve tattoo on her right arm, on her left arm she has a half sleeve tattoo , on her right shoulder she has butterflies, on the back of her neck she has three hearts which was recently done again under the original with the second and third hearts having four dots instead of three, the fifth heart has four dots, and the sixth heart has five dots, on her back she has a pair of angel wings, on her left wrist she has in cursive Blaine, Kamden, Sienna, and Briella all in cursive with three small male Ulysses butterflies connecting the names from the bottom of Blaine's B to the top of Kamden's K, the bottom of Kamden's K to the top of Sienna's S, and from the bottom of Sienna's S to the top of Briella's B, she added Styxx, Ariel, Laci, and Max to her wrist recently with the Ulysses butterflies, on her left shoulder she also has set of four claw marks that look like it had ripped open her skin and the muscle underneath is shown with another butterfly that had landed on them; the butterfly was black with white one the edge of its wings and body. Inside of the wings it has the CM Punk fist clenching the lightning bolt on the left wing while the right had the lightning bolt with a star with the words Best in the World on top of the lightning bolt, on her right side she has the quote, and on her left hip she has a lotus tattoo. Scarlett recently got one on the middle of her back between the angel wings with Straight above it and Edge below it both in a cursive font, on her left side a raichu, pikachu, and seven pichus (The additional pichus are stacked above the first one) this is a representation of her family, below this one she has a Arcanine with a Growlithe (A representation of Phil and Blaine), below the Arcanine and Growlithe one she has a Ninetails with a Vulpix (A representation of Scarlett and Kamden), right below that one she has a Mew , Togapi , and a Pikachu which represents Sienna, Laci, and Briella with Mew being Sienna, Togapi being Laci, and Pikachu being Briella, behind her left ear she has a Jolteon and Flareon that represents her and Phil, behind her right ear she has Iron Man's Arc Reactor with the outline of Loki's helmet on top of it, on her right ankle she has an Umbreon and Espeon that is a representation of Scarlett and Nicole, one her left ankle going up she has the outlines of all of her children's handprints from birth (Like this ), on the outside of her left and right hand she has a cartoon like Emma Frost that is puckered for a kiss because on the outside of both of Phil's hands he has a Wolverine (Like this), and on her left lower leg a Day of the Dead Girl that Jack got as well. On her right ring finger on the inside of her finger she has PJB and on the top of her finger she has her wedding date. 'Twitter Account' Scarlett's twitter account is @PunkBowyerScarlett. Scarlett also has the twitter account @TheSocietyofIngiustizia Category:Wrestling OC's